


Beautiful

by HyperMint



Series: Letter B [1]
Category: Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tombo spends a quiet few hours with his best girl friend in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: KDS isn't mine, but I have a copy of the DVD.

"It's so nice out today," Kiki smiled as she landed near her best (human) friend, Tombo. They had arranged to meet in the park as she had no appointments and Osono had made her take a break.

"Thanks for meeting me," he smiled back as he watched her. They were in the park near his place.

"No problem," she grinned wider. "Osono told me to take a few hours to myself. I really thought I'd go nuts when I got your call. I should be thanking you for saving me!"

"Only fair," he joked, referring to the time she saved him a few weeks after they first met.

They started walking, with no particular destination in mind, and enjoyed the breeze coming from the water. It had been over three months since they first met and Tombo couldn't think of a better girl to be best friends with. She was really interesting, though he knew she didn't see herself that way.

They passed a group of girls giggling to themselves and Tombo shook his head. "I don't recognize them."

"They are pretty, though," she sighed, looking down at herself. "Not like me."

Tombo was sure she hadn't meant for him to hear that last part, but he had. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Tombo huffed a sigh.

Why couldn't Kiki see herself the way he could? And Osono and Ursula? A lot of other people think she looked pretty, too, but Tombo most of all.

The red bow in her hair gently flapped in the breeze, making Tombo think of little wings, or the wind chimes that his mother had. He could stare at those chimes for ever.

The dress she wore was the kind of purple that Tombo really liked. It was dark and reminded him of the wrapping paper he had gotten for her a few weeks after they met. Tombo had been browsing through the store and caught sight of it. It was sparkly and made him wonder what her dress would look like with stars sewn on it.

Her hair was short and the dark brown strands shone in the afternoon light. They looked so soft that even the ocean breeze couldn't seem to leave them be. 

Her eyes would light up when she was excited and happy about something and Tombo would usually be the first to know about whatever made her that way. He had lost count of how many times she had landed or hovered next to him in order to tell him something that she discovered or learned. He would gamely listen to the latter and dutifully follow to investigate the former. Sometimes, he would run across her when he himself wanted to gush to someone. 

Her smile -

"Tombo, you're staring at me again."

"Sorry," he flushed. That was happening more and more lately.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "Hey, I just remembered something that I have to do. Can I see you later? Osono wants me to do this thing for her and I guess even she forgot about it."

"That's cool. I better get going, too, actually," he noted the time. He waved as she was lifted into the air on her broom and soon flew out of sight. Tombo smiled to himself as he made his way home.

Her smile... 

That made her even more beautiful. Tombo was helpless to resist smiling back.

One by one, all of her appearance was special in and of itself, but together they made her who she was. What made her even more beautiful and set her apart from all the other girls was her personality.

Tombo knew that if he lived to be a hundred, he would never find another quite like her. Appearances could be replicated, but Kiki's personality couldn't. 

She was beautiful, but maybe she wasn't ready to acknowledge it herself.

Maybe one day down the road, she would realize what they all knew. And Tombo wanted to be there when she did.

Maybe then, she would be even more beautiful with the realization.

For now, though, Tombo would continue to be her friend and confidant. No matter what else he thought of her, that was all they were content with. 

 


End file.
